Glamour Life
by linklovesme
Summary: Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when a certain two people unexpectedly get reunited. FredDaphne.
1. Chapter 1

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo.

"And we're off," The monotonous drone of the camera man's voice rang. "Miss Blake, you did a lovely job today,"

"Yeah, well, interviewing over-paid celebrities is my calling," she smiled and emerged from the tan leather couch that was on the set of 'Glamour Life' (the show that Daphne Blake hosted). "What's on tap for tomorrow?" she asked quizzically.

"You are going to be interviewing Millie Noyes," the producer, Carl Vanderbilt, started. "She's staring in that new motion picture, Flower Child,"

"Flower Child?" Daphne walked over to Carl. "She's going to be playing a hippie?"

"Um…yeah," He stuttered. He had no idea where Daphne was going with this observation…

"This is going to be fun," she grinned. Having to deal with a hippie for numerous years had really got her going. She was looking forward to interviewing somebody who was going to play Shaggy's female counterpart in a movie. You see, Daphne was fresh out of college-23 years old to be exact. She had landed the job simply because she was at the right place, at the right time. Her producer, Carl, was walking around Coolsville Mall on day, looking for fresh faces to be on his show. When he noticed Daphne, he knew that she just had to be the host. With her stunning red hair and piercing blue eyes…she was perfect. "Am I going to be interviewing anybody else, or is Millie the only one?"

"Millie's it," Mr. Vanderbilt answered.

"I see," Daphne whispered. Then, Carl started to monologue about what she was supposed to ask Millie and whatnot; but Daphne wasn't listening. She was thinking: wondering, really. Daphne was wondering what Shaggy was doing. She was wondering about every aspect about Shaggy's life that she did not know. Like what college he went to, where he lived, where he worked. But, more importantly, she was wondering about Fred. _Fred:_ The boy that had turned her whole world upside down; the man that she loved…the man that claimed that he loved her back. After she finished thinking about Fred. She started to imagine what Velma was doing: Velma, her best friend. She was probably off somewhere doing something scientific: Something that nobody in the gang would actually get: Something that would take Velma hours to explain, and still answer to the blank stares of Fred, Shaggy, and herself. She shook her head clear of her thoughts in time to hear the end of Carl's lecture.

"Got it, Daphne?" he questioned.

"Y-yeah, I think I do," She stammered. Not quite knowing what she "got."

"Alright, now, go home, Miss Blake, get a good night's rest for tomorrow," Carl urged. "You've got a big day ahead of you,"

"See you tomorrow, Carl," Daphne bid. She sauntered out of the QDXT studio and got into her cherry red mustang convertible. She drove it back to her house on Bedford Drive in Beverly Hills, California. Her house was big-well, actually it was huge. It was one of those stereotype California mansions, that people imagined movie stars to live in. Daphne's house was so big she even got lost in it once in awhile. But, the thing was, Daphne was lonely. She didn't really have many friends; the only thing she wished was that she had stayed in contact with the gang. That was her one wish, the thing she wanted more than anything, she wanted to see Velma lose her glasses again. See Shaggy and Scooby eat everything they could find. And, most of all, she wanted to see Fred. She wanted to see Fred smile. She wanted to see Fred hug her, kiss her, and protect her. She wanted to see Fred more than anything. Well, that's what she thought, anyway. She knew where he lived, and she knew what he did, and she knew what his phone number was. Actually, she didn't know his phone number, but she was sure she could go onto on of his online fan clubs, ask somebody, and voila she could have his number. She did know where he lived though. He actually lived in Beverly Hills, too: Benedict Canyon Drive. He was the first baseman for the Dodgers. You know the Los Angeles baseball team. She was bored one day, and decided to go to a Dodgers baseball game, and, what do you know, she saw Fred there. Playing first base. She was really quite shocked to see that he lived in the same general area as her, but then the shock died down, and became more of a general longing: A longing to see him again, and talk to him, and hear his voice. Most of all, she wondered if he was seeing anybody. She also wondered if he thought about her, but even if he did, there was no way that he'd actually tell Daphne that. Daphne rummaged through one of her drawers and found her phone book. She looked up Velma's phone number, to see if she had moved, or was home or anything since she last talked to her. (Two years ago…college graduation, Daphne and Velma had kept in touch longer than anybody else) Daphne dialed Velma's number, and after three rings, Velma's voice answered the phone with a high pitched "Hello,"

"Velma?" Daphne squealed. "Is that you?"

"Who is this?" Velma hastily asked.

"It's Daphne, silly, you know, your friend?"

"Daphne?" Velma paused. "Seriously? I never thought I'd hear from you again,"

"Well, you were wrong…for once,"

"I watch your show every day!" Velma exclaimed.

"Um…thanks?" Daphne thanked. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, after graduating Harvard, I came down to Florida to work with Nasa,"

"What do you do for Nasa?"

"If I told you, I'd have to explain what it is, and get into this whole long monologue…and you still wouldn't understand,"

"Heh. Somehow I figured as much," Daphne started to stifle a laugh. Velma did have a job like she thought. "Do you know what Shaggy's doing?"

"Not the slightest clue, we lost touch," Velma explained. "What about Fred, what does he do?"

"He's the first baseman for the Dodgers,"

"Who are the Dodgers?"

"The Los Angeles baseball team,"

"Los Angeles?" Velma gasped. Maybe Daphne and Fred still kept in touch. "Does that mean that you two lovebirds are still friends…at least?"

"Nope, I only know that because I went to one of his games," Daphne said. "But, believe me; I'd love to talk to him again. Him and Shaggy both,"

"Me too," Velma contemplated. "I'm coming out to L.A. for a few weeks on Thursday want to get together sometime?"

"That sounds great, Velma," Daphne answered. "You could even stay at my house. I've got a lot of extra rooms to fill…"

"You'll have to give me your address…"

"It's 837 Bedford Drive, Beverly Hills, California, 90210,"

"Um…on second thought, can you just pick me up at the airport? I'll call you when my plane lands,"

"Sounds good, Velms, see you soon," Daphne stated. Now she could check Velma off her list. She and Velma were already getting reunited. All she needed now were Shaggy and Fred…and she knew that Shaggy would be much easier to make amends with.

**Next Chapter is about Fred and Shaggy…Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo.

_**Chapter 2**_

Fred's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he felt the pain of the pulled ligament in his shoulder. He had pulled it at his last game. Fred rubbed his shoulder, hoping to make the pain go away with no such luck. He rolled over in bed only to hit the warm body lying next to him. He gazed at the body up and down and realized that it belonged to his girlfriend, Amber Sherard. Her auburn hair was neatly sitting on the pillow surrounding her heart-shaped face. Since her eyes were closed, Amber's glowing green eyes were concealed beneath her eyelids. Fred rolled to the other side of the bed and grabbed the remote to his television. He clicked the 'on' button and the news blasted incredibly loudly. Fred quickly turned the TV down, so he would not wake his girlfriend. Fred didn't really like watching the news, so he changed the channel. It was a station called 'QDXT' and the show 'Glamour Life' was playing. He had no idea what this show was, or what happened on it, but it was better than the news so he kept on watching. The cameras zoomed in on the host's face. Below the close-up, this subtitle-ish-thing revealed that her name was Daphne Blake. Fred gasped, for he knew the host of the show. He turned towards his girlfriend and shook her awake.

"Amber! AMBER!" he called.

"What?" she groggily replied. "It's only one in the afternoon, Freddy; we went to sleep at six!"

"And why was that?"

"Because we went to a party,"

"And who came up with the idea to go to the party?"

"Uh...me?"

"Precisly. Anyhow, I just wanted to show you what Daphne looks like," he said, while pointing to the television screen.

"T-that's your ex-girlfriend?" Amber stammered. She was worried, it was obvious that Daphne was pretty; and although Amber was prettier, there was something about Daphne that reminded Amber of herself. Maybe that's why Fred wanted to date her, because she was sort of like Daphne. Although Amber wasn't quite sure how they were similar…Amber refused to think about that. She knew-er…thought…that Fred wanted to date her because he loved her, not because she was similar to his past-girlfriend.

"Yeah, I guess she lives in California too," Fred stated.

"Turn it up! I want to watch!" Amber demanded.

"Fine," Fred mumbled. He clicked the remote once again and turned the volume up.

"_What is your movie about, Millie?" Daphne questioned._

"_Well, it takes place in the 60's, like the hippie part of the 60's-" Millie was cut off by Daphne's loud giggles. "What's so funny?"_

"_N-nothing, just…I've had some interesting experiences with the 60's…the hippie era, actually," explained Daphne._

"_What do you mean?" Daphne laughed again._

"_Last time I checked I was the one asking the questions and you were the one answering them,"_

"_Aw, come on, I want to hear your story!" Millie insisted._

"_Alright, fine," Daphne started. "In the 60's, me, three other people and a Great Dane named Scooby Doo solved mysteries,"_

"_Go on…" Millie urged._

"_But these weren't just any mysteries; these were mysteries where the monster always turned out to be a fake in a mask,"_

"_What would you do to solve the mysteries?" inquired Millie._

"_Actually, I'd search for clues until this certain muscular boy with blonde hair would tell us to 'split up' then me and the certain boy would run off and do it in a broom closet," Daphne started to giggle again. "I think the other two members should have suspected something because we never came back with any clues,"_

"_Wow…" Millie muttered._

"_Yeah, well, there was me, the muscular boy with blonde hair, the smart girl, the dog, and the hippie," Daphne said. "Now, don't get me wrong, I loved solving mysteries, it was the greatest joy in my life…especially the broom closet part…but somehow, something happened, and all of us…split up," Daphne paused. "I've really only talked to the smart girl, who, by the way, is coming out here this Thursday. But, I've really wanted to find out what happened with the other gang members. Mostly the muscular boy with blonde hair,"_

"_What's his name?" _

"_You probably won't believe me if I tell you…"_

"_Come on, of course I will,"_

"_Well, his name's Fred," Daphne took a deep breath. She was worried the audience wouldn't believe her because he was so famous and all. "Fred Jones. The famous first baseman for the Dodgers"_

"Fred!" Amber yelled. "Broom closet?" Fred blushed. He didn't mean for anybody to find out about that…

"Yeah, well…I was young, I didn't know much better," Fred casually explained.

"That's no excuse," Amber stated. "You should have at least told me about that!"

"S-sorry…I guess I didn't feel the need to,"

"And she SAID that she wanted to talk to you, get acquainted again," Amber cruelly spat. "And you're not going to talk to her, you don't need to…you have me, remember?"

"Yeah, I still remember you, Amber," Fred's eyes narrowed. He didn't know his girlfriend was so cold-hearted. "But she gave me a thought…I'm going to call-"

"Her? No you're not!" Amber screamed.

"No, I'm going to call Shaggy,"

"Who's Shaggy?"

"The hippie," Fred simply stated. He decided Amber would get it if he explained it like Daphne had. He was going to call Daphne, though. No matter what Amber said, he had always wanted to talk to her again; and he was glad that the feeling was mutual. "Amber? I'm going to ask you to leave…"

"Okay, goodbye, Freddy," Amber kissed Fred and left his house. Once he was sure that she was gone, he picked up the phone, searched for his phone book, and dialed Shaggy's number.

"Hey, man," Shaggy greeted.

"Hi, Shaggy, It's me, Fred!"

"Freddy? Ha. I was just thinking about calling you, did you see Daphne's show?" He briefly paused. "She mentioned you,"

"Yeah…I saw," Fred started blushing all over again, but luckily, nobody was at his house, so nobody noticed. "What have you been up to, Shaggy?"

"I work at the Scooby Snack Factory, me and Scooby Jr., that is," Scooby Jr. was the three-year-old puppy that Shaggy had adopted when Scooby Doo had died. "I'm in the flavors department. I make up the new flavors…and I taste-test them too,"

"Sounds fun…where do you live?"

"Coolsville,"

"Still?"

"Yep…" Shaggy's voice trailed off. "I didn't know you played baseball,"

"Oh, yeah, I do," Fred boasted. "First baseman,"

"Is that fun?"

"Of course, I love baseball," Fred rubbed his shoulder. "Except when you get hurt…"

"Yow. Like, I'm sorry man," Shaggy sincerely said. "You know what I've been thinking?"

"What?"

"The gang should have a-a reunion type thing,"

"Shaggy!" Fred's face lit up. "That's a great idea!"

"We'd have to plan it…"

"How about you come to California next week…or this week," Fred suggested. "Daphne said, on her show, that Velma's coming out Thursday, and both Daphne and I live in California, so it'd be easiest this way,"

"I'll get tickets tonight, and then I'll call you to tell you when I'm coming,"

"Great," Fred smiled. "This is going to be great," He heard a click come from the other line, saying that Shaggy had hung up, so Fred followed suit. He turned his attention back to the television, where "Glamour Life" was still playing.

"_I can't believe you knew FRED JONES!" Millie exclaimed. "He's like…one of my favorite athletes!"_

"_Okay, well now…who are your OTHER favorite athletes?" Daphne asked. Obviously wanting to go back to the way the show was supposed to be._

"_Oh, I don't know, but Fred is definitely up there…tell me more about him!" Daphne started to blush. She couldn't believe that she told people all around the nation about her love life as a high-schooler. That was so unlike her; she had kept everything a secret up until now. She felt terrible. Daphne wondered what Fred would say if he saw today's show. Actually, she preferred not to think of the possibilities. _

"_Heh. Would you look at that? We're out of time! …Too bad…" Daphne sighed. "It was nice talking to you, Millie,"_

"_And it was absolutely fantastic talking to you, Daphne," she smiled. "I'm so glad I got to hear a little about your life,"_

"_Yeah…" Daphne monotonously droned. "I'm glad that I-" Daphne took a deep breath. "Finally got to share all that with…millions of people," _

"_Whelp, goodbye…" Millie bid while walking out of the set. Daphne heard people applaud (the loudest they've ever applauded, actually), and some actually gave her a standing ovation. Though it wasn't really for Millie, per se, it was for Daphne. She covered her face in her hands and tried to calm her nerves. It didn't really work very well, though…_

Fred thought about the difference between how Daphne acted at the beginning of the show and how she acted at the end of the show. He wondered if Daphne was regretting the fact that she told millions of viewers about her and Fred's relationship. Fred knew that he had to call Daphne. He searched through the phone book and found QDXT studios. He dialed the number and waited for it to ring. Unfortunately, it didn't ring…it was busy. So, he waited five minutes and then called again. This time, somebody answered.

"May I help you?" the voice questioned. "More praise for today's show, perhaps?"

"Uhm…no," Fred needed to come up with a different name…because since he was so well known, people would definitely freak out. "I'm…Bob…Roberts and I want to speak to Daphne,"

"Sorry, son, she left already,"

"Can I have her phone number?"

"Do you know her or are you just a fan?"

"We go way back…we dated in high school,"

"Very well then," the person on the other line sifted through files and then finally grabbed something. "Her number is 555-3812,"

"Thank you very much," Fred hung up the phone, picked it up again and dialed Daphne's number. Hopefully she'd be home...after the fifth ring; Daphne's voice answered the phone. It sounded like she had been crying.

"Um…hello?" Daphne stated.

"Hi, this is," Fred thought about giving his fake name, but then decided against it. "It's Fred," and that's all he had to say to make Daphne start bawling again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo.

_**Chapter 3**_

Daphne had started to cry because, yes she missed Fred, and yes, she wanted Fred to call, but not at this time. Not when she embarrassed herself (and him) on nation-wide television.

"Daphne?" He sounded sincere. "Why-why are you crying?"

"Fred, don't play dumb," She felt like she was speaking to a child. "I should never have talked about-about us,"

"And why is that?" he quizzically inquired.

"Because, that was a well-kept secret that we've kept for almost eight years now," She sighed. "And I shouldn't have told the whole United States about it…I don't know what came over me,"

"Maybe you thought that you'd never hear from me again," Fred explained. "Maybe you just wanted to get the secret off your chest,"

"I wanted to call you, though," She sniffled. "But I didn't have your number,"

"Yeah, well, I have an idea," Fred said. "Actually, it was Shaggy's idea,"

"You talked to Shaggy?"

"Yes, I did," he clarified. "And we came up with an idea…we want to have a Mystery Inc. reunion,"

"Freddy! That's a great idea!" Daphne's whole face lit up. "Velma's coming to California this Thursday…is Shaggy coming out?"

"Yep, he's going to call me with more details later,"

"Whose house should we have the reunion at?" Daphne questioned.

"How many rooms do you have?"

"Bedrooms?" Daphne paused. "I have six…"

"I only have four," Fred sighed. "So, your house it is!"

"Wait…what?" Daphne said. "I never said I wanted it to be at my house,"

"You have more bedrooms," Fred explained. "It'd be easier to fit four people in a house big enough for six people,"

"Freddy," Daphne started. "That makes absolutely no sense,"

"I don't care," He insisted. "I only know that I want the reunion to be at your house,"

"Um…alright,"

"What's your address?"

"It's 837 Bedford Drive in Beverly Hills,"

"Hey, that's pretty close to my house!" Fred shouted. "I could help you get your house ready, if you want,"

"I'd love that," Daphne murmured. "I have to go now, Fred. Goodbye,"

"'Bye" Daphne hung up the phone and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She thought about what happened to split the gang up. But, really, nothing happened. They all had just lost touch. When Fred and Shaggy jetted off to college, Daphne and Velma didn't really talk much, they both made new friends that actually had some things in common with one another. Then, Daphne and Velma had gone to college, and, just like that, Mystery Inc. was through. Ever since then, though, Daphne had wished she had at least called somebody from the gang: Especially Fred. Her eyes drifted to the Great Dane calendar that was next to her mirror. It was Tuesday. She didn't have a show tomorrow (she only had shows on Monday, Tuesday, and Sunday); so Fred would probably come over to help set up for the reunion. Hopefully one thing would lead to another, and they'd be best friends again…or maybe more than friends. At least, that's what Daphne hoped. She decided to make an effort to clean the place up herself that day, and then have Fred add the finishing touches on Wednesday. She walked upstairs to the five vacant rooms that were present in her house. Sometimes she wondered why she had bought a six bedroom house when she was living in it alone. Maybe it was because, someday, she wanted a big family. Since she never had any siblings, and was often lonely, Daphne never wanted her children to feel that way. Still, having children was far off.

Daphne decided to make little welcome signs and hang them on the doors of everybody's rooms. She made a green one for Shaggy, an orange one for Velma, and a blue on for Fred. She figured that if both Shaggy and Velma were spending the night, Fred would probably give in and sleepover as well. It took awhile to pick which rooms to put everybody in, but eventually she figured it out. She gave Shaggy the red room with the view of the pool in the backyard; she gave Velma the room with the absolutely stunning view of the city of Beverly Hills; and she gave Fred the blue room with the view of the front porch (she wanted the sign to match the interior of the room). Daphne plopped down on the blue flowered chair in the guest/Fred's room and gazed out the window. She looked at the house across the street and realized that she had forgotten to ask Fred what his address was, in case she wanted to visit someday. She scrambled out of the room and went in search of a phone so she could call Fred back. She 69-ed his number, and after ringing about twelve times (what happens when nobody picks up call waiting) Fred answered.

"Um…Daphne?" He squeaked. "I'm sorry, I'm on the other line, I'm going to put you on hold," But instead of pressing the 'hold' button, he pressed the 'conference' button.

"Who was it?" A stern voice asked from the other line.

"I-it was a solicitor," He explained.

"Somehow, I don't believe that," The voice stated. "I bet it was that Daphne girl," Daphne gasped, just then realizing that Fred had made a mistake when trying to put her on hold. She tried to remain extra quiet, so she couldn't get Fred into trouble with that girl.

"Amber, I swear, it was a solicitor," Fred urged.

"Fine," She started. "But, are you sure you can't come to Six Flags with me and my brother tomorrow?"

"I'm positive, I told you, I have other things to do,"

"Like what?" Amber raised her eyebrows. "See Daphne? I thought I told you that you can't see her," She paused again. "You have me!"

"I'm not going to see Daphne…I'm going to see Shaggy!" Fred lied.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Amber sighed.

"I swear!" Fred bellowed. "And what do you have against Daphne, anyway?" Good 'ole Fred, always standing up for her.

"I just don't think its right to keep in contact with an ex-girlfriend, that's all!" Amber explained. _Psh, it's much more than that…_Daphne thought.

"Mmhmm," Fred mumbled. "Well, I'll see you some other time, Amber,"

"Fine," Amber scoffed. "Goodbye," And with that, she hung up the phone. Now was Daphne's chance to say something.

"Freddy?" She murmured. "Who's Amber?"

"Daphne? I thought I put you on hold,"

"You didn't, I heard your little conversation," Daphne explained. "And you didn't answer my question. I asked who Amber is,"

"She's my…girlfriend," Fred gulped. He didn't want to tell Daphne that he had a girlfriend. As much as he loved Amber, he loved Daphne more. _So much more._

"Oh, I thought so," Daphne smiled. "What does she look like? Is she pretty?"

"Well, yeah, yes she is," Fred grinned. Amber was certainly pretty. "She's got green eyes and auburn hair,"

"Auburn? If you're going for red, you have to go all out," Daphne chuckled.

"I like the mix of red and brown, for your information," Fred laughed. "It's pretty,"

"I see," Daphne decided to change the subject. Talking about Fred's girlfriend was really bringing her down. "Have you heard back from Shaggy yet?"

"Yeah, he's coming out Thursday too," Fred clarified. "I'll pick him up from the airport and take him to your house…Oh, and I'm coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, to help me set up,"

"Great,"

"Oh, and, by the way, where do you live?" Daphne inquired. "I mean, just in case I want to come over sometime,"

"1008 Benedict Canyon Drive,"

"You're right we do live close!" Daphne exclaimed. "We live less than a mile away!"

"I have to go…See you tomorrow,"

"See you later," Daphne hung up the phone. She couldn't wait until Fred came over to her house. She had a lot of dusting to do…


	4. Chapter 4

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo. Sorry this chapter is a little short...

_**Chapter 4**_

Daphne awoke with a pain in her neck, obviously from the fact that she had fallen asleep on the plaid chair in Velma's soon-to-be room. She got up from the chair and tried to do some exercises to make her aches and pains go away. Unfortunately, the exercises only made it possible to move her body parts; not to move them without feeling pain, however. Daphne limped across the hallway to her room so she could get ready for the day ahead of her. She applied her make-up and changed into her favorite purple dress. It was a purple sundress with lavender flowers on it. She couldn't wait to see Fred. He would be there in less than two hours. The very thought of Fred coming over made her whole body tingle, in a good way of course. She was in the middle of putting her mascara on when the doorbell rang: Which was suspicious because Fred wasn't supposed to be at her house until one-o-clock, at the earliest. Daphne hopped downstairs and opened the door. But, it wasn't Fred that was standing on her porch; it was his girlfriend, Amber.

"May I ask who you are…?" Daphne questioned. She had a pretty good idea it was Amber, but she wasn't sure, after all, she didn't really see her.

"I'm Amber Sherard," She smiled. "Fred's girlfriend,"

"Oh, Freddy, I haven't heard from him in awhile," Daphne lied. She didn't Fred to get mad at her for spoiling their little secret.

"Well, as long as I'm his girlfriend, you're not going to hear from him at all," Amber cruelly stated.

"That's too bad, I really wanted to talk to him," Daphne was sure that sounded either rehearsed…or just like she was definitely lying.

"You're not going to talk to him while I'm around," Apparently, Amber didn't notice the tone in Daphne's voice, and thought that they seriously hadn't talked him a few years.

"Darn," Daphne squealed. Amber had to notice how terribly she had said that.

"Yeah," Amber looked Daphne up and down and then added, "See you,"

"Goodbye, Amber," Daphne grinned. She had gotten away with that easily. She trudged back upstairs to finish applying her make-up when the doorbell rang again. This time Daphne was almost positive it was Fred. That was because it was a little closer to one-o-clock than it had been when Amber was at the door. She delayed answering the door a little more so she could finish "beautifying" herself. Then, she sauntered downstairs and swung the door open. It was not Fred.

"Velma?" Daphne started.

"Hi, Daphne," Velma greeted.

"You were supposed to call me when you got to the airport," Daphne stated. "And you were supposed to come here…on Thursday,"

"Yeah, well, that flight got cancelled so they put me on one today instead,"

"B-but, how'd you find my house?" Daphne wondered.

"You told me your address, remember?"

"O-of course," Daphne was nervous. She hadn't cleaned her house that much and some of the rooms were still a mess. She had expected to finish cleaning with Fred that day…but, it seemed that that would not be the case.

"What's the matter?" Velma quizzically asked her friend.

"I just hadn't finished cleaning the house…" Daphne's voice trailed off.

"That's alright, I don't mind,"

"Great," Daphne groaned. She was looking forward to being alone with Fred. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room," It was true, Daphne was glad Velma was at her house, but she would have preferred her to have come Thursday…She led Velma up to the plaid-themed room that Velma would be staying in. "This is it,"

"Wow, Daphne, it's really nice!" Velma exclaimed; for it was much prettier than the one room apartment that Velma lived in.

"Thanks," Daphne sighed and picked up the dust pan that was sitting next to the chair. "Sorry about that, I was dusting last night,"

"I understand," Velma set down her bags, and both she and Daphne started to unpack the suitcase. About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang yet again.

"Velma, you stay here, I'll get the door," Daphne smiled. She was 100 positive that Fred was going to be the one at the door this time. Once Daphne left the room, Velma set the last bit of clothes in a drawer, and peered out the door. Daphne had just opened the door. Velma couldn't tell who was on the other side, but it must have been somebody that Daphne had an attraction to. After all, their greeting was a semi-passionate kiss. Velma heard the two exchange greetings (talking greetings, not kissing greetings), and then the person who was at the door stepped inside Daphne's house. Velma gasped, it was Fred Jones; Velma specifically remembered Daphne telling her that she and Fred had lost touch. Was that a lie, perhaps? Velma let that thought leave her head; there had to be a reason that Daphne didn't tell Velma the truth about Fred. There had to be a **very** good reason. Daphne rushed upstairs again to check on Velma.

"Velma! Guess who's here!" Daphne happily said.

"Fred," Velma replied.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw," Velma hastily answered. "I thought you guys lost touch,"

"Well, we got back in touch!" Daphne explained. "A few days ago, actually, right after you called,"

"Oh,"

'Want to say hi?" Daphne asked.

"I'd love to," Actually, Velma **really** wanted to talk to Fred. It had been a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo.

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter is short...I tried my best to make it long, though.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Freddy?" Daphne began. "Velma came here early,"

"She did?" Fred quizzically asked while Velma made her way down the stairs.

"Y-yes, I did," Velma stammered. It was hard talking to somebody that she hadn't seen for a few years.

"Hey, Velms," Fred happily greeted; which helped diminish Velma's anxiety.

"Greetings, Fred," Velma had no idea where that came from. 'Greetings' how lame was that; but, it did get a short laugh from Fred.

"Greetings? Velma, some people never change," Fred started to laugh again, and actually laughed so hard he started to cry. Both Velma and Daphne were just staring at him; befuddled. They had no idea _why_ he was laughing. After all, it wasn't that funny. Finally, Daphne nudged him in the ribs, and Fred stopped chuckling. "Ow, Daph, that hurt," Daphne just blushed.

"Well, this has been increasingly awkward," Velma started. "I'm going to be upstairs," Velma didn't wait for anybody to answer her, and just sprinted upstairs; as if to leave the hint of uncomfortable-ness downstairs. Once she had left, Fred and Daphne had finally gotten the alone time they needed.

"So…" Daphne muttered.

"So…" Fred responded.

"You said you'd help me clean up,"

"Well, Velma's already here, we don't need to do anything else,"

"But I still need to tidy up a bit more,"

Fred sighed. "Okay, fine," He sulked after Daphne, who led him into the sitting room. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can start by vacuuming the carpet," Daphne directed. "That would really help me out,"

"Anything else?" He asked, not realizing that he was just getting himself into all sorts of more trouble.

"Well, there's one more thing," Daphne pondered. "Tell me about that girlfriend of yours,"

"You mean Amber?"

"Don't tell me you have more than one girlfriend," Daphne muttered. After all, she wanted as little competition as possible.

"Technically," Fred smiled and looked at Daphne. "I only have one,"

"Technically?" Daphne furrowed her brows. "What's that supposed to mean?

"It means that I'm only going out with one girl, but I like more," Fred looked down. He hoped that Daphne wouldn't ask who the others (or other) were.

"Fascinating," Daphne stated. "I've only ever liked one guy at a time,"

"So you're not going to ask who the others are?" Fred slipped. Boy, was he naïve.

"Others, eh? So there are more than one?"

"I didn't say that," Or he didn't mean that, either one.

"Yes, you did," Daphne smirked. "And now you've got me curious, please tell me,"

"Okay, so, there's only one," Fred began. "And she's somebody that I've been in love with ever since I met her. She really took my breath away. Everything she did everything she said; everything about her was just perfect. She was the love of my life, and then, something happened, and we lost touch. We didn't speak in many years. And, then, finally, when I missed her the most, she came back into my life,"

"And who might this girl be?"

Fred blushed; he didn't know what to say. He was a deer caught in headlights. Obviously, the female in question was Daphne, but he didn't know how to say that. So, he did the natural thing. "You don't know her,"

"Oh?"

"Her name's Jill," Yes, Jill. It was the first name that Fred thought of.

"What's her last name?" Was that a twinge of sadness in Daphne's voice? Hark! It was!

"Salmon," Jill Salmon. _Hmm…_

"Jill Salmon? Interesting name,"

"That's exactly what I said when I met her," Fred lied.

"Huh. What a coincidence," Daphne rolled her eyes. She was onto him. "Let's get vacuuming, shall we?"

"We shall," Fred grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo.

_**Chapter 6**_

Daphne and Fred had been vacuuming for hours when they finally decided that the sitting room was in the cleanest shape it would ever be in. Fred and Daphne had just been talking about all the mysteries they used to solve, and how they never actually _helped_ find clues. Well, Fred did come up with plans, although they usually were not very effective.

"I mean, to think, Velma never actually said anything about us not coming back with any clues," Daphne laughed.

"Yeah, even when we looked in the same room we were supposed to check and found a million of 'em!" Fred joined in laughing.

"I never actually thought Velma was so naïve," Daphne added while wrapping her arm around Fred.

"Maybe she just didn't want to say anything," Fred answered while following suit.

"What if she split up with us just to make sure we wouldn't pull any more stunts?" Daphne looked into Fred's eyes and rested her head on his muscular arm. (since he was so tall, she couldn't reach his shoulder).

"You know what Daphne?" Fred gave her slight squeeze.

"What?" Daphne squeezed him back.

"I think you're right," When he smiled, his teeth glistened, and caused Daphne to smile too, but her grin was nothing compared to Fred's. Right at that precise moment, Velma Dinkley walked into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm not exactly used to turning on a two million dollar shower," Velma explained.

"Velma, Velma, Velma, it's not two million dollars," Daphne let go of Fred. "Not even close, actually, but, I'll still help you," She sauntered towards Velma, as if to show Fred what she was made of. "I'll be right back, Freddy," Fred just smiled in response to the somewhat childish nickname.

"And I'll be waiting, Daph," He smiled again. _Boy_ was he filled with smiles that day. Velma followed Daphne up the stairs and into her temporary room. Fred plopped down on a couch and blew some air onto his hair. The hair neatly flew out of place and landed right on his eye. He tried again, and the hair, still getting messed up, went to the other side of his head; as if to give him side bangs. He gave up and began to muse about what to do about his future. After all, he had many a choice. Number one, he could tell Daphne about the Jill Salmon lie, confess his love, and he and Daphne could end up happily married. Number two, he could play things by year, but still in the end proclaim his love; and still get married. Number three, he could wait for Daphne to make the first move (completely forgetting that Daphne is too much of a lady to do a man's job). And, lastly, number four, he could forget about his fantasy with Daphne and go back to Amber. _Amber._ He had entirely forgotten about her. If she ever found out about his little "Daphne and I are going to get married, have five kids, and live in a little blue house with a white picket fence" fantasy, he would be dead meat. Actually, deader than dead meat, if that's even possible. Fred sighed; he'd probably never know what to do. As much as he wanted to tell Daphne how he felt, he was much too craven. Finally, after a few minutes of intense contemplation, Daphne reappeared. She joined him on the couch, put her arm around him, and scooted in close.

"Hello there, Daph," Fred looked down on Daphne's fire red hair.

"Did you miss me?"

"Too much for words," Fred whispered in Daphne's left ear. Then he quickly felt guilty for saying that, what if Amber found out.

"I've been thinking," Uh-oh, thinking usually ends badly. But, then again, Fred and Daphne weren't even together in the first place.

"About what?" Fred really hoped that this was the start to Plan Number Three, but somehow, he doubted it.

"About this Jill Salmon girl," Daphne sounded so sincere, it was almost scary. "What does she look like? Is she pretty?"

"Immensely," Fred beamed. "She has the most gorgeous red hair and enrapturing blue eyes," He had no idea he was explaining the girl sitting next to him. "Her whole face is proportionate, too," Oh my, what a compliment.

"Red hair, huh?" Daphne was definitely onto him. She knew this girl had to be a figment of Fred's imagination.

"You got it," Fred gave a cheesy smile and a thumb's up sign: A pretty blunt sign to tell that he was lying. After all, who gives thumb's up signs when they're not lying?

"What's her sense of style?"

"Couture," Fred frankly stated. "But, only the cute couture stuff,"

"I see," Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Well," Fred frantically searched his mind for another subject to change it too. "What should we have for dinner?"

"I'm going to make lasagna,"

"You're going to cook lasagna? Yourself? Without any hired help?"

"Precisely, I learned how to cook," Daphne bragged. "Are you hungry? Should I start it now?"

"Yes, please," Fred looked utterly pleased. He must not have had a home cooked meal in awhile.

"Can you help me?" Daphne questioned.

"I'd be delighted,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo.

What Fred and Daphne didn't know was that a certain somebody was watching their displays of affection from the window. Three guesses as to who it was; but the first two don't count. That's right, it was Amber Sherard. After all, she didn't exactly trust Fred's manly instinct; and by watching through the window, she _definitely_ didn't trust his instinct. Amber needed a plan; and unlike Fred, she was a pretty decent plan-maker. She searched her mind for the perfect plan. Hark, she found it. Amber leaped out of the bushes and sauntered over to the door of Daphne's house. She knocked three times and a few seconds later, Daphne opened the door to see Amber's smirking face. "What do you want?" Daphne rudely spat. Of course, she didn't mean it to come out so mean.

"I need to talk to Fred; it's urgent," Amber sternly answered. The glint in her eyes seemed incredibly unnatural that it was quite scary.

"How'd you know he was here?"

"Somehow I suspected that you'd be behind his sudden disappearance," Amber stated.

"Very well, he'll be right out," Daphne closed the door ever so lightly. She scurried to the kitchen, where Fred was helping cook the lasagna. "Fred, it's Amber, she says she _needs_ to talk to you," Fred stifled a laugh at how Daphne said "needs" it was in a completely mocking way.

"Alright, Daph, wish me luck," He patted her shoulder and headed for the front door. Once he got there, he witnessed Amber's mouth moving; as if she was rehearsing a speech or something. "So…what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I went to the doctor's today," Amber began.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling so great," Amber ran her planned speech through her mind once again and then finally said, "So, the doctors took a blood test,"

"And…?" Fred was starting to get impatient. He wanted to get back to Daphne: Amber, Shamber.

"Come a few months," Amber breathed in. "You're going to be a daddy!" Amber tried to make it sound as real as possible.

"A what?"

"A daddy, father, whatever you want to call the male role in their kid's life," Amber rolled her eyes.

"So…you're-you're pregnant?"

"Exactly," Amber smiled. "That's what I came to tell you!" Well, so much for Fred's plan.

"That's wonderful!" Fred's happy, cheery voice sounded the exact OPPOSITE of how he felt. He was crushed, wounded in the heart. He had no idea what he was going to tell Daphne. After all, it was Daphne he loved, not Amber.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Me? Mad? Nooo," Which was a lie, of course.

"Thank goodness, I was starting to get worried," Which was another lie. Actually, this whole conversation was a lie.

"I'm sorry, Amber, but I was making dinner with Daphne, so I'd better go," Fred hastily added.

"So you're going to leave your worried, pregnant fiancée out here to weep?"

"Fiancée? Where'd you get that from?" Fred asked.

"Oops, I guess that slipped," Amber lied; she was deliberately trying to get Fred to feel the urge to propose. In other words, it didn't slip at all.

"Well, I'm sorry Amber, but I have made other plans,"

"Oh," Amber murmured while walking down the path of Daphne's home. "I'll see you then,"

"Yeah, I'll see you," Fred replied while closing the door. A _father_. Him. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. But, of course, that meant that plan number four was in action. Unfortunately, he needed to be a part of the baby's life. After all, he'd just be feeling guilty if he wasn't; and since he and Daphne weren't even TOGETHER (and he and Amber were) he wasn't really leaving anything behind. Obviously, he and Daphne would stay friends; but nothing more. _Nothing More. _But, oh, how he wanted to hold Daphne in his arms, and just cuddle and snuggle on the couch with her. There was something about Daphne that made Fred feel at home. He didn't feel that way about Amber; only Daphne. Apparently, Daphne was the only girl he ever loved. It's funny how when you love someone, you have to take extreme sacrifices to be with that person. And if not sacrifices, then something else. Maybe you had to go through several broken hearts; either you broke them, or yours was broken. Or maybe, just maybe, true love is always supposed to play out. Well, except when one of the couple dies. If they are both alive, then it's supposed to play out. Eventually, he and Daphne would be together. And he was sure of it. His trance was broken when he heard Daphne call,

"Freddy? What did she want to talk about?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo.

This was the point where Fred could either go with Plan #4 or Plan #1, or Plans #2 and 3 for that matter. But, despite that surly demeanor, Fred still wanted to make Daphne his amore. "N-nothing," Fred answered uneasily, for he hadn't the slightest idea if he was making the right decision.

"Oh?" Daphne did not look up from cutting the tomatoes. "She said that it was urgent,"

"Well, then she was lying," Whoa, Fred was all full of dishonesty that day.

"She was talking to you about how terrible it is that you're at my house, right?" Daphne confidently stated. She thought that she was right, of course.

Fred debated whether to agree with what Daphne had just suggested. "Y-yeah, that's exactly right," He focused on the napkin that was sitting on the table instead of looking Daphne directly in the eyes.

"I thought so," Daphne placed the cherry red tomato on the cutting board, and picked up some of the ready-made tomato sauce and blended the two together. The two young adults sat in silence for a moment; until Velma came down the stairs, that is.

"The lasagna smells amazing, Daphne," Velma complimented. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually," Daphne pointed to the bare table. "You can set the table if you want,"

"I'd be delighted," Velma ventured over to one of the many drawers and pulled out a red table cloth. She placed it onto the table and evened the sides out. Next, she pulled Daphne's nicest china out of the cupboard and placed it onto the blood red cloth. Directly afterward, she grabbed the crystal glasses and silk napkins and positioned them in the same general vicinity of the porcelain. The sterling silver silverware was next onto the table; Daphne obviously possessed a lot of money. Finally, after applying the necessities to the table, Velma noticed Fred sulking on one of the bar stools. "What's wrong, Fred?"

"I'm fine," Fred grumbled; he did not like to be disturbed when he was thinking.

"You don't look fine," Velma commented while placing her left hand on his forehead. "You don't have a temperature, though,"

"That's good," Fred murmured; his mind was obviously elsewhere.

"Velma, give up now," Daphne suggested. "Us humans don't have the power to read minds; plus, Freddy won't tell,"

"How unfortunate," Velma stared down at Fred and then looked hard into his eyes. She saw something that was not there before; an element of distress, maybe?

"Velma?" Daphne piped up.

"What, Daphne?" answered Velma, looking up from the table.

"Can you stick the lasagna in the oven, please?" Daphne hesitantly questioned.

"Why?" Velma curiously asked.

"I don't want to burn myself," Daphne rubbed a small scar on her lower arm. Apparently, that had happened before. Velma nodded and warily placed the lasagna in the oven pre-heated to 400 degrees. She closed the oven door and leaned on the bar, staring at Fred and then Daphne. Possibly, she was trying to telepathically get Fred to notify Daphne about what was going on in his mind. Unfortunately for Velma, her power was not strong enough, and the three sat in silence for a bit longer.

Fred knew that he had to tell Daphne the truth; there was too much weight on his back and he needed to let it free. Fred closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, trying to calm himself before the unveiling. "Amber's pregnant," Fred mumbled.

"Was that what she needed to talk to you about?" Daphne's tone of voice sounded extremely monotonous.

"Uh-huh," Fred nodded.

"Oh, well, congrats," Daphne lied. She did not really want to congratulate Fred for ruining her chance of living happily ever after with her.

"Thanks," Fred fiddled with his thumbs and then moved over to his rightful seat at the dining table. He sat down; hands folded on his lap, and then looked up at Daphne as if to say 'Can we please talk about something else?'

"You hungry, Fred?" Daphne's straight lips started to curl into a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I am," He grabbed his utensils and aligned them perfectly so he could dig in right when Daphne handed him the ready-made lasagna. Daphne shook her head in dismay.

"We still have about an hours wait," Daphne explained. "The lasagna has to be baked, you know?"

Fred slowly dropped his silverware and pouted; just like a child. "Darn, I'm just so starving,"

"Fred," Daphne looked him straight in the eyes. "You're going to make a great father,"

"You really think so?" Fred squeaked.

"Yeah, I really do," Daphne sat down in the chair next to Fred and scooted the chair closer to him. "Amber's really lucky to have you,"

"I'm sure there are a lot of people out there like me," Fred tried to sound modest, but his tone suggested just the opposite.

"Personally, I've never met anybody half as wonderful as you, Freddy," Daphne complimented.

"Well, I'm kind of disappointed that how whole Amber-brouhaha played out, because you're the most considerate, beautiful, and creative girl I have ever met in my entire life," Daphne could hear the genuine-ness in his voice.

"Why'd you even go out with her in the first place?" Daphne rudely asked; not knowing how rude she sounded. Once again, another chance Fred had to proclaim his love for the gorgeous red-head sitting next to him. Well, it wasn't really much of a chance, more of a 'she was only temporary until I found you again' kind of proclamation. He could also tell Daphne about Jill Salmon; but, then again, this was Fred.

"I had to settle for somebody; I thought I'd never see my long lost love again," Fred explained.

"You mean Jill Salmon?" Daphne almost laughed; for when she saw the expression Velma gave her when the name was stated she knew that Fred had to be lying.

"No, Daphne, I mean you," Fred bit his lower lip in anticipation for her reply. He hoped it was something worthwhile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo.

"How unexpected," Daphne blushed: it was not unexpected what-so-ever. She inhaled deeply and scooted next to Fred. "I feel the same way about you, you know?" Daphne blushed uncontrollably.

"Seriously? I thought I was alone!" Fred stifled a laugh; although, this moment was not exactly a laughing one.

"Freddy?" Daphne had a lot on her mind, and she needed to share one thing with the blonde boy sitting next to her. "What if Amber's…faking?" She held her breath for Fred's reply. She secretly hoped that that was the case; but she had some doubt within her.

"I've been thinking about that too, Daphne," Actually, Fred had not even considered that possibility; but now that Daphne had brought it up, he actually kind of believed it to be true. "How are we going to prove it, though?"

"Hey, last time I checked, you were always the one who came up with the plan, Freddy," Daphne contemplated; she had really just said that because she herself had no plan.

"Well, maybe it's time for me to pass down my wonderful plan-making tradition to the beautiful woman that's standing next to me," Fred was quite pleased with comeback.

"Sorry, Freddy, I don't have a plan; I'm not that amazing," Daphne boasted.

"Well, I'm that amazing," Fred gazed into Daphne's eyes and winked.

"What do you mean, Freddy?"

"I mean, I have a plan," Fred brought Daphne close. "You see, Amber would have to make an appointment with the doctor every month, right?"

"Uh-huh," Daphne nodded; curious as to what was next.

"So, I'll make the appointments for her, and I'll take her there as a surprise," He smirked, and witnessed Daphne raising her eyebrows in response. "Then we'll know for sure,"

"But what happens if she was lying?" Daphne inquired. She secretly hoped that something involved her and Fred settling down together, but of course, how was she supposed to know for sure?

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Fred beamed down at Daphne, and she nodded; that was just the answer she needed. Not a direct 'we're going to get married' answer, but an 'it will involve both of us together at last' answer. Fred emerged from his spot on the chair and snatched a phone off of its dock. He dialed operator and asked for the telephone number of the perfect doctor for Amber's situation. He was redirected to the doctor's line and a secretary to Dr. Rosamund picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Dr. Lindsay Rosamund's office, how may I help you?" The monotone of the receptionist spoke.

"I would like to make an appointment for my girlfriend to be pregnancy tested," Fred turned to Daphne, held the speaker piece to the phone and both of them started to laugh.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Rosamund is all booked up for this month," Fred's heart sunk and he twisted toward Daphne and mouthed the conversation to her. She responded by grabbing the phone and speaking into it herself.

"Are there any cancellations?" Daphne hastily asked. She predicted that the receptionist believed her to be the alleged girlfriend; little did she know.

"Actually, there's an opening tomorrow morning at 8:45,"

"Perfect. I'll take it," Daphne hung up the phone and told Fred of the news. "Tomorrow at 8:45,"

"But that's so far away, I was hoping to solve this mystery sooner, like tonight, perhaps," Fred raised his eyebrow. "So…"

"Why don't we just…disregard this whole Amber-shenanigan until the facts are actually proven?" Daphne suggested, biting her lip, waiting for Fred's reply. Hopefully this answer would prove which girl Fred cared more about.

"Sounds wonderful, Daph," Fred took her hand and led her into the family room. "How about we watch a movie or something? Or make ice cream sundaes?"

"Fred, we have to eat dinner first, the lasagna isn't finished yet,"

"Sorry, I forgot," Fred looked down at the floor and then back at Daphne. "Do you love me, Daphne?"

"I do, Freddy," Daphne pulled Fred into a tight embrace. "And do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Daphne, why else would I be trying to prove Amber wrong?"

"Because you love somebody else, you just don't love Amber," Daphne began, but the genuine look in Fred's eyes told otherwise. Just by staring into the sea of blue made Daphne realize that a man like Fred came only once in a lifetime, and of course, to make use of this relationship; for there would not be many more. "You know what, just kiss me, Freddy," Fred bobbed his head up and down and passionately kissed Daphne like he had never kissed a girl before in all of his life. The sparks that the couple felt at such an intimate moment as this were amazing, and both adults knew that they would never even think about spending their lives with another person. Finally, once their lips parted, the two stayed in each other's arms for awhile, just to take all of their love for one another in.

"What will happen if Amber's telling the truth?" Daphne resented herself for asking; but she knew that it just had to be said.

"Do you seriously think that Amber is trustworthy?"

"Honestly?" Daphne did not know what to say; after all, she may upset Fred. Amber was his girlfriend, truthfully. "No,"

"Well, then, why even acknowledge the fact that the truth could come from her?" Fred pulled Daphne close, once again. "Let's just love each other for how ever long we can,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Glamour Life**

**Summary:** Everyone in the Scooby Gang has now officially gone their separate ways. But what happens when two people unexpectedly get reunited. Fred/Daphne.

**Disclaimer:** I do nawt own Scooby Doo. At all. Boohoo.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this chapter is a little slow. I didn't really want to go too fast. But, after all of that time. Sorry it's so short…but, without further ado, here's chapter 10 of Glamour Life!

It was the day. Not only the day Shaggy was supposed to arrive, but also the day Fred was taking Amber to her surprise doctor appointment. Daphne primped the house ever so neatly for the arrival of another close friend. She noticed how excited Velma was to see her past flame after all of those years. She watched the young girl out of the corner of her eye every chance she got, and longed for someone to look at her like that. She hoped though, that the time would come. Fred would be back to her. They would live happily ever after. Shaggy and Velma, too. They'd even have a double wedding, double baby shower, and double gold anniversary. Mystery Inc. would be reunited forever and always. Daphne couldn't wait.

That's what she was worried about though. The confidence that Amber and Fred wouldn't work out had filled her body, and she felt that she was thinking a little too positively. If things didn't work out…she couldn't live with herself. She just couldn't.

"Velma?" Daphne's voice cracked as she finally spoke. Fred was long gone, picking Amber up, of course.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Fred and I will end up together?" Daphne sighed and shrugged. She couldn't believe herself. How selfish was she? She should be asking about Shaggy. How the light in Velma's eyes was because of him, and whether or not she would make a move. Daphne thought she had changed for the better after Mystery Inc. broke up, she changed her image into more of a wholesome girl, and tried to feel more sympathetic toward the countless other human beings less fortunate than her. But, in times of trouble, Daphne found herself incredibly histrionic.

"That's not up to me, Daph," Velma smiled, a genuine warm-hearted smile, and looked at Daphne with loving eyes. "I don't think I'll make much difference. But, I'll pray for you two," That took Daphne with surprise. She didn't think Velma was very religious.

"You'll pray? For me?" Daphne cocked her head. "Since when do you pray?"

"A lot of things have changed, Daphne," Velma turned and walked away. "After all of these years," Daphne didn't exactly know what she meant, but she knew that although young, Velma had always been wise beyond her years. Something seemed wrong. Velma seemed…different. Different than she was the day before. Sadder? Maybe. But, she didn't think she'd ever know 

for sure. Maybe she was in love. Maybe the thoughts of seeing Shaggy after everything swept her off of her feet. Daphne wanted to think of it like that. She loved watching people in love. It always made her feel so tingly inside. She looked out of the window, longing for Fred's car to pull into the driveway, him to emerge out of the car, carrying a bouquet of pink roses, signifying their future.

While staring out of the window, Daphne noticed a car pulling up. But, not Fred's. It was a taxi. Carrying a Norville Chastain Rogers. Daphne quickly jumped up from her chair and rushed to the door so she could greet her friend before he even had to ring the doorbell.

"Shaggy?" Daphne practically yelled while swinging open the door.

"Daphne!" Shaggy returned suit and ran up to hug his friend. While hugging, Daphne felt calm and serene, feeling so close to Shaggy again. She felt happy.

"Shaggy! Shaggy, you're here!" Velma called as she frantically rushed down the stairs to swallow Shaggy up in an enormous bear hug.

"I've missed you, Velma," Shaggy smiled. "Like, I need someone as smart as you in my life," Velma blushed, and Daphne swooned. She saw the look on Velma's face after Shaggy's compliment, and her heart melted. They were in love. Shaggy and Velma were in love.

"Come on, Shaggy," Daphne led him upstairs to his beautifully decorated green room. "I'm going to show you to your room," Daphne pushed Velma into the room with Shaggy and made an ever-so-settle mad-dash out of that room. She wanted to leave Velma and Shaggy alone. To get reacquainted again, that is.

The doorbell rang. Daphne went nuts. She seriously went crazy. She was writing down notes for her next show and literally dropped all of the papers and pens on the floor. She probably jumped a few feet in the air in the process. Daphne peered out of the window, checking to make sure it was who she thought it was. It was. Freddy was standing right there on the doorstep. With pink roses tied together in a red ribbon. Daphne opened the door, and all there was left to do was kiss. And that's exactly what Daphne and Fred did.


End file.
